


Wrath of a Veela

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demitri Black is hunted by both the Dark Lord and the Lord of the Veela. What will happen when his refusal of them starts a genocide of the magical race? And everyone's calling him the boy-who-lived?  Not to mention there is a new prophecy that calls for him to bond with one Draco Malfoy!?  How could this get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Red Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in poetry format on fanfition.net But I have finally had enough with assholes on that sight and am deleting all my stories from that site. So everything I don't already have on this site is being transferred over. 
> 
> Also this was my very first mulit-fanfic written when I was 14 so please be nice.

Rain poured in turrets down the blood soaked walls of the courtyard.  Not a soul moved down the flagstone steps into the rot and decay.

Not a soul but one.

A man dressed in black, with long willow like hair walked in the blood puddles.  Becoming soaked by the cold fall of water did not detour him.  Shortly another being seemed to solidify out of thin air behind him.

"The next load of cattle to the slaughter will be here soon."

Turning around mercury eyes locked with violet.  The younger veela took in the form of his leader through half lidded eyes.  His ice blond hair clung onto a lethal body covered in blood soaked black slacks and an ebony silk dress shirt.  His skin was flushed from the cold and that added to his already exotic beauty.

"Hopefully he'll be in the next batch," the veela leader said turning mercury eyes to the heavens.  Thinking of a certain erotic green eyed child he curled his lips into a sneer, "He'll learn he can never escape a Veela."


	2. Not the Savior

A green eyed child shivered, it had been weeks since he had refused the Veela lord.  At the time he had not known that his actions would lead to the wide execution of his kind.  He now had to fear being caught by both the Death Eaters and the Veela's.  Since both wanting him for a trophy.

Moving a small delicate hand onto his arm he rubbed at the black mark that had formed there.  He was not the  _savior_  of the light.  The herbalist child was.  Why did the dark call him the boy-who-lived?

Sighing he turned to look out the window of the townhouse.  The gloomy black room he was in brightened only by a low fire.  He was safe here in his father's house, and his grandmother's portrait never screamed around him.  Not unless the blood traitor or the mudblood was there with the order.  But now that his father was dead he was the only inhabitant.

"Father, why did they call me the Potter boy? Why call me someone who died sixteen years ago?" The young man asked the air around him.

**Because you are, was hissed from the darkness.**

**Sabine I cannot be...that child's body lies with its parents in Godricks Hollow.**

**You can never know,** the cobra seemed to shrug before coiling around his chair. **You should have taken the Veela's offer**

**To be collared and a bed warmer! The boy exclaimed in annoyance.  The two of them had been having the same argument for weeks.**

**It will happen anyways by the Dark Lord or the Veela Lord’s hand.** A **t least you could have chosen.**

 **To be the pet of a Malfoy!** He hissed angrily.

 **How could you not of noticed how he watched you at school?**  The snake asked cocking her head to the side. **You where the head of your year and would have won the house cup each year if not for the golden trio.**

"True"

* * *

 

The Veela walked down a dark stone hallway dripping water everywhere before leaning on his wall adjacent to the Dark Lords meeting room.  The Dark Lord was not happy.  The Dark Lord’s Death Eaters had failed yet again to find the Boy-who-lived.  His search so far had also failed.  The Bla-Potter was a ghost to the wind.  Not that it surprised him.  The boy was after all the best in their year.

He sneered at the Death Eaters when they filed out of the room.  To think, he would have been one of them if he had not gained his inheritance last summer. Being the Veela Lord gave him higher status then all these men combined. 

After all of the Death eaters where gone the Veela Lord got off of his wall and walked into the meeting room.

"Draco," the Dark Lord said gesturing for him to come over, "what news do you have for me?'

Stalking over to the Dark Lord’s chair Draco saw the dark circles under his navy eyes and his miss kept hair. Draco decided the Dark Lord must have had on a glamour for the meeting.

"I still have not found him, but another 600 are dead.  If we keep this up the entire race of magik will be extinct," Draco said sitting down on the Dark Lords lap.  Carding his hands through the Dark Lords hair he continued, "We will have him soon and when we do we will never let go of him again.  I still can't believe that I knew him the whole time we had school but did not know that he was Harry Potter."

"I doubt that he knows who he really is. His reaction to us calling him the boy-who-lived was shock and disbelief."

"How could he not know who he is?"

"Sirius kept him hidden from Dumbledore, never once telling him who he really was.  His whole life he lived a lie."

"We'll find him," Draco vowed tugging on the dark Lords hand, "until then.  Let's go to bed.  You need the sleep."

"Of course, my Veela."


	3. The Slytherin

Dumbledore paced in his office.  He was floored.  To think that the Black child - The Slytherin - was actually Harry Potter!  How could he have missed such an important detail!

Sirius had become closed off after the Potters and his godchild's death.  When he had finally gotten to talk with the man he was shocked.  He had found out that Sirius was a father.  Dumbledore had tried to get information on who the mother was and how come he had never heard about the boy.  But Sirius had simply evaded all of his questions with ease. He should have known - the man was as much a snake as the rest of his family had been.

He could have used the boy!  Instead he had left the boy alone in school. To become an independent, powerful, Slytherin who drew people to him like a certain Dark Lord he knew.

The boy – Demitri - had never tried to become friends with the golden trio.  He had sneered at their attempts to befriend him.  If the golden trio hadn't forced the boy to come with them to the graveyard that night he would not have found out whom he was.  Demitri had used the dark arts as if he had been born into a dark family.  Dueling his Aunt Bellatrix until he had gained the Dark Lords attention.

ㇺFlashback startsㇺ

Dumbledore and Voldemort where squaring off, eyeing each other like a piece of meat.  
The battle ragging around them went unaware.  That is until a nasty hex flew in between the two breaking the tense calm.  Turning as one they caught site of a array of spells swarming around two people.  Who were both narrowly avoiding the hexes cast by the other.

Bellatrix's hair was a halo around her head as she spun to avoid an explosion curse. Cackling she shot Fiendfyre at the young man across from her.  Calmly pointing his wand at the fiery Chimera coming towards him the boy said the counter.

The young man actually shocked Dumbledore.  His Avada Kedavra green eyes where vivid with amusement but also cold and calculating at the same time.  The wind wiped his ebony hair around his face as he sent a very dark curse at the inner circle member.  The power and skill the boy showed was enormous.

"Marvelous," the Dark Lord had said beside him, bringing him out of his stupor.

Looking over at his old student Dumbledore saw greed and approval in navy eyes.  When a sharp cry was heard he looked back as Bellatrix being sent flying.  Walking languidly over to the woman, Demitri aimed his wand at her.

"Goodbye dear Aunt.  I hope you'll forgive me," he said sarcasm dripping off of his words, "Avada-"

"Stop!"

Looking over at them the annoyance was evident in Demitri's vagrant eyes.  Tom had been the one to speak.

"Tell me your name child."

"Black, Demitri Black.  Why?"

"Such a rude tone,” Tom tisked softly.  “I merely wanted to know the name of the person who bested one of my inner circle and at such a young age," he said eyes trailing up and down the boy’s body.  "Will you serve me as her replacement after you kill her?"

"No."

With a sigh Tom took out his wand and trained it on the boy.  "Then I'm sorry to say that I can't allow you to do that.  Avada Kedavra !"

"Expelliarmus!" Black yelled.

The spells collided creating a bright link of magic from the tips of both wands. Around the two air thrummed with magic and time seemed to stop.  After what seemed to be an eternity the bond was broken. Tom looked at the boy in shock as the boy looked back like a startled rabbit.  Tom had said something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore barley whispered in the now quite graveyard.

"Harry Potter," Tom repeated starring at the boy.

That had caught him off guard; he turned himself to look at the boy. The boy did look like a Potter, but Blacks and Potters had the same dark complication.  Then he saw it - the boy had  _green_  eyes.

_Lily's_  eyes.

This  _boy._ This  _Black._   This  _Slytherin._   Was Harry Potter, the boy who 16 years ago vanquished the Dark Lord.  The boy who everyone believed dead.

"You’re the boy-who-lived!" Bellatrix screeched having picked herself up and pointed her wand at her not really-nephew.

That snapped Demitri out of his (deer in the headlights) act.  Looking around at the Death Eaters training their wands on him, the boy spun on the spot and appearted away from danger.  It was then Dumbledore noticed Tom had started to walk away from him.

"Call off the attack," Tom said continuing to walk away.

"Where are you going Tom?" Dumbledore asked, "We’re not done here."

"Yes, we are.  Until the next time, Albus."

ㇺFlashback Endsㇺ

Since that night he had not seen the boy.  The dark had raids almost every week - sometimes twice.  The Veela had also begun a mass killing spree.  He would have to ask Severus about what Tom and that Veela were planning.  It would most likely include the Potter boy.

Looking at the clock Dumbledore left the office. He had to get to the order meeting.

"We have to find Demitri before the Dark Lord does."


	4. A warm bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I hadn't posted more of this story (I'm sorry!). So I posted two more chapters. You will have to wait until next Monday for me to post the next two. I never finished this story since my grandfather died as I was writing the last three chapters. 
> 
> However, I will finish it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Mmmm," Draco snuggled closer to his warm pillow.  Chuckling said pillow carded one of his elegant hands through the blonds’ hair, before trailing a long finger down his jawbone.  Draco's eyes fluttered open to see smiling navy eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning my veela," Tom said dipping down to claim the younger man's lips with his own.

Breaking apart Draco rested his forehead against the elder man's chest.  "Good morning my lord," he breathed, taking in the sweet scent of the man.

He could never get over the man's scent - a pine forest just after the rain.  It was what had drawn him to the Dark Lord in the first place.  Not the power.  That had been just a complement.  He would have had the Dark Lord even if he had been a low ranking Death Eater.

"Come we must get ready for the  _peace_  talks." Tom rolled his eyes even as he spoke.

"Do we have too? We both know that they will refuse our demands."  Draco whined from his place on top of the Dark Lord.

"Yes, but it will show that we are willing to stop the bloodshed."

"But we aren't," Draco complained getting out of the warm bed.  “We want to rule England and more bloodshed will be the only way."  Looking back at his lover he noticed that the dark circles under his eyes where gone and that he looked well rested and he said as much. 

"Naturally that would happen after a night with you," Tom said rolling his shoulders.  "You have an unnatural ability to relive stress.  I  _do not_  know  _how_  you do it."

Draco gave him an icy glare.  "At least I don't have incompetent followers."

The Dark Lord merely shrugged before letting a smirk grace his lips.  "You are a very hard Lord to please.  If I was as unforgiving as you I would not have any men left to work for me."

"That's not true!  You have the power and the skill to get those who are the best!"

"But at the moment  _my best_  are hunting."


	5. No Man's Land

The air was like ice.  Its unforgiving gusts biting at skin not proofed against it.  In this  _unforgiving_  palace the meeting would be held, at midnight when Selene would be at her highest.

Long drapes danced around the arched windows.  Even as ebony shadows danced against a black grey sky.  The ceiling was a glass dome as clear as diamond goblets.  While the walls where bone marble.  No art ordained its pristine ribs.  Not even a bust of the owner.

This was neutral land.  And it looked like it.

Only a dark mahogany table - round instead of straight - sat in the main hall.  Two seats on one side, four on the other.

"It seems that we are early," The Veela stated looking at the seating arrangement in distaste.  "And it would seem we are the smallest group.  Why don't we change up this seating arrangement?"  Slinking over to one of the chairs he gracefully dropped into it.

"Must you always cause trouble?" The Dark Lord asked fondly.

Peering around the chair the Veela simply shrugged.  "It's my nature… We should send for our right hands.  Don't you think?"

The Dark Lord seemed to contemplate.  "We could," he said skirting around a chair.  "I doubt that they would be happy with that."

Snorting Draco summoned a black dagger out of thin air.  Slicing his index figure he wrote bloody runes in front of him.  They shivered before disappearing.  At the same time the Dark Lord pulled back his left sleeve and placed a elegant finger on his dark mark.  A few seconds latter crazy laughter filled the air.

Draco groaned.  "You had to choose Bella."

"Her face is known to the Ministry and they will most likely want no masks present.  Besides that, your father is out of the question.  It is still unknown that he belongs to me."

"Fine," Draco said sulking.  "At least Adrian knows better than to make any noise."

Looking into the shadows his eyes connect with iridescent violet.  Beckoning with his hand Draco pointed toward the seat at his right.

The Veela that stalked out of the shadows was beautiful.  He was smaller than most males his age.  But made up for it with fast reflexes and increased speed.  He had a lean, slender frame that held toned muscles.  His hair was a mop of unruly smoky blue which framed his narrow face and slanted eyes.  Dressed in a simple red tunic and jeans he looked very much a muggle supermodel.

"But we are the only ones here at the moment."

"They could be listening in on us," Draco protested.

"This is neutral land.  If anyone was to do such a thing it would be the dark," a new voice said from the door.

There stood the opposition.  Fudge was in his usual green suit and hat.  With him was the undersecretary Deloris Umbriage, a toad of a woman in her pure pink suit.  Next to her was Kinsley Shacklebolt the head auror of the M.O.M.  Then finally was Albus Dumbledore in pink and orange robes.

"Come.  Take a seat and let's begin."  Draco said with a smirk, motioning toward the two chairs on the other side of the table.

Walking over to the two chairs the minister and Deloris sit down.  Transfiguring two of the glasses into high backed chairs Albus and Shacklebolt also took seats.

"You forget Greyback, my love."  The Dark Lord said before they could begin, "You would-"

"I will not allow a mangy animal into these meetings!"  Deloris screamed at the Dark Lord.

"He is not a wild animal," Voldemort stated cruelly.  "You would do well to remember that in the future if you'd like to live long."

"Threats are not good at the beginning of a peace talk Tom."  Ablus said looking Voldemort in the eye.

The narrowing of Voldemort's eyes was all one could see that showed he was annoyed.

"Nor is the insulting of one’s allies," Draco cut in.

Looking at Draco for the first time, Albus blinked.  "Do I know you?"

"No.  I don't think we have met."  Draco said, "Let me introduce myself.  My name is Cian Ambosa Guthrie Lord of the Veela."

"One so young should not be forced to lead in a war."  Albus said softly.

"Really?  You would allow your  _chosen one_  to do just that if you where sure he would follow what you told him to do."  Draco stated coldly.

"Now, now we don't need a fight on our hands."  Fudge gulped.

"Oh yes we do!"  Bella cackled until she was silence from a look from her Lord.

"Did I hear we needed a fight?"  Greyback asked walking into the room.

"No!  Out you beast!  OUT!"  Deloris yelled pointing her wand at the werewolf.

"Well, well.  If it isn't the bitch who tried to get us all in cells."  Furious eyes flashed, "That'll change by the end of the night."


	6. The Raid

**Sabine?**   Demitri called out in his dark room.  **Sabine?**   **Where are you?**

No answer.

Slipping off of his bed Demitri stepped over to the door of his room.  Something was wrong.  Sabine was always in ear shot.  Even if she was out of the room she would answer.

Slowly opening the door he heard voices.  There were people in his house.  Quickly shutting the door again Demitri turned on his heels and ran over to his trunk.  Forcefully unlock it he sifted though it until he found the cloak his father had given him before he had started school.  Throwing it over himself Demitri was hidden just in time for the door to open.

Stepping inside was a Death Eater, a young one at that.

"What's the matter Zabini?" another Death Eater asked also stepping into the room.

"I felt a magic signature a second ago."

"Yah, everyone has said that from one of the rooms of this place."  The second Death Eater said.

"Why do you think that is?"

"The fact that we are entering uninvited into this property."  The second one said.

Turning to leave Zabini almost made it to the door before he looked back one more time.  His eyes widened when he saw a blue spell coming at him.  Rushing from the room Demitri descended the steps and ran into the living room.

**Sabine!**   **Where are you!**

**Over here…**  could be heard faintly from under one of the destroyed pieces of furniture.

"Over There!"  Could be heard from the other end of the house.

Rushing over to the pile Demitri pulled rubble off of Sabine.  After doing a few diagnostic spells to make sure that she was alright Demitri ran from the house.  He was almost out of the anti-disapperation wards before he was hit with a stunner.  Stumbling he fell out of the wards.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a live one here boys.  Let's give him a warm welcome,” the Death Eater said pointing a green tipped wand at the young man.  "Ava-"

"STOP!"  A silver masked Death Eater appeared by Demitri’s side.  Pulling back the cloak of invisibility that covered half Demitri's body he smirked.  "It's good to see you Mr. Black or should I say Potter?"  Snape asked.


	7. Final Piece of the Peace Treaty

“So everything is in check for a peace treaty.” Fudge said. “We will repeal the werewolf act and the Dark arts shall be taught and used in our world except for the Unforgivables. None of your followers will be sentenced for the crimes they have committed. In return you both will stop the genocide that has begun all raids and the destruction of property and persons.”

“One more thing Minister,” the Dark Lord stated drawing the attention of all present. “We would like to request that Demitri Black be given to us as a part of the treaty.”

“Demitri Black?”

“Yes, you see. His only living relative after his father’s death would be Bella here. And as for the fact that it was Cain and my fault that Sirius died it would only be right that we allow him to be with family.”

“Yes, I don’t see a problem with that.” Fudge said after a few minutes of contemplation.

“You will have to wait until he is found Tom,” Dumbledore stated the twinkle in his eyes a little brighter than usual.

“No. I won’t Albus, you see. My men just found him unconscious in a muggle street in London. It was a good thing to, because Dementors where in the area. Now please excuse us but we shall be leaving.” Standing up the four apperated to Riddle Manor. Draco and Tom walked to their private rooms leaving Bella and Adrian in the main hall.

“Did they really find him in a street?” Draco asked.

“No. Bella was so kind as to tell us the location of the Black family townhouse. Demitri happened to be staying there.”

“Then he’s not hurt?”

“No, but Zabini was hit with a strong cutting hex. He can’t use his left arm at the moment.”

“What?!” Draco stopped in his tracks.

“He entered Demitri’s room and it would seem was not welcome.” Voldemort stated with a smirk over to Draco. “I wonder how he reacted when he wakes up in our bed.”

“So he’s here, unconscious in our bed?”

“To put it simply. Yes.”

Pushing the door open both stopped to look. There on the bed was Demitri. His mop of black hair laid spread out like a dark halo around his head.  His skinny body was creamy white and was covered in green pajamas. Next to him lay his wand and an old looking cloak. Both enjoyed the view but knew it wouldn’t last. Demitri had refused them both and would not be pleased when he woke.

“Why can’t we just leave him here with the doors locked?”

“He would get out. Did you forget he was the best in your class?” Tom stated walking up to the bed.

“What should we do then?” Draco asked coming over to stand next to the Dark Lord.

“We should bind his magic.” Tom said running a hand through the teens dark hair. “He’ll only cause himself more harm if he has the power to use it.”

“But without his wand how could he fight us?”

“I would not be surprised if he could use wandless magic.”

Sitting on the bed Draco shifted against Tom. “Tom. I’m scared.”

Looking over Tom met startled grey eyes. He could understand why Draco was scared. Now that they had Demitri the order would try anything to get him back. Then there was the fact that Demitri would view this as a prison. And they still had a country to conquer.

“I know. But there is nothing we can do but wait.”


	8. A Comfortable Cage

The light was blinding. Pouring through the windows in a cascade of warmth. It stung Demitri’s retinas as he jerked awake. Breathing hard he grabbed for his wand. Frowning, he turned to the bedside table to find it wasn’t there.

Trying to remember where he had put his wand the memories of the previous night bombarded his sleep filled mind. His eyes widened. He had been caught by Deatheaters. But, why wasn’t he in the dungeons? Thinking over this puzzle he looked at the room he was being kept in.

It was humongous!

The walls were draped in rich greens and browns with silver accents. The color scheme went through out the room. Even to the large king size bed that he was sitting in. To the left of the bed was a wall of floor to ceiling windows. Each with green drapes that were held back by fine silver thread. On the wall opposite was a fireplace. It was made from large green marble slabs and took up a quarter of the wall. On the two sides of the fireplace were two inconspicuous doors. One he guest was to a bathroom and the other to a closet. Then there was the wall accost form the bed. At it’s center was Mahogany doors. Both at least 12 feet high.

This, Demitri decided was the way out. Slipping out of the bed his feet landed on soft carpet. Walking over to the doors he tried to open them. But the door was locked.

“Stupid,” Demitri said to himself. Like they wouldn’t lock the only way out of the room he though sarcastically to himself. Splaying his fingers over one of the doors Demitri breathed in then let it out. “Alohamora,” he said. Nothing happened. “Alohamora!” He said again. Still nothing happened.

Panic began to wield up inside of him. Why hadn’t it worked? He could do up to 5th year spells wandlessly but the door still wouldn’t open. Had they done something to his magic? Demitri thought, worry rising to meet the panic inside of him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the other side of the door. Turning around Demitri looked for a place to hide. In the end he ended up diving for the bed as the door was opened. Standing in it was none other than the Veela Lord. Looking up from some papers Draco was startled to see Demitri up. “Your awake.”

Blinking, Demitri answered. “Of course I am. That stunner wouldn’t have knocked me out for more than a few hours.”

“But, you should be out for another day or two.” Draco said tilting his head to the side as he inspected Demitri.

His tousled black hair was even messier then usual making it seem like he was just shagged. And his eyes where clouded with confusion while his lips where opening and closing trying to form words. The scenes had Draco licking his lips. How he wished he could just take the erotic child right there and then.

“What do you mean?” Demitri asked without getting an answer. “Hey!” He yelled snapping Draco out of his daydream. “What do you mean I should be out for another day or two?”

“We sealed your magic.” Draco told him.

“What!” Demitri asked his eyes widening in disbelief.

“We sealed your magic. Just for that you should be out for another day. But you always were an exception to the rule weren’t you?” Draco said moving away from the open door and over to a desk Demitri hadn’t seen.

Watching Draco closely Demitri eyed the still open doorway.

“You won’t be able to get out.” Draco said wrestling through one of the drawers on the desk. “The door is warded so that you won’t be able to leave this room.”

“Then why not put me in a cell?” Demitri asked. He couldn’t tell if the door was warded or not without his magic. And he didn’t think he wanted to find out the hard way.

“Why would we do that? You were the smartest in our year. Don’t tell me you can’t figure it out.” Draco said looking over at the dark haired boy.

Demitri for his part stayed impassive to the Veela’s remarks. Looking around the room once again he thought about what Draco had said. He had refused the Veela and the Dark Lord then went into hiding. But when the Darks Lord men found him he was only stunned not killed or tortured.

Realization dawned upon his face. “You’re still trying to get me to agree. But, you will never succeed. You can’t keep me looked up here forever. Someone will find out.”

Sighing Draco got up and moved toward the bed. Demitri tied to move away from Draco but didn’t get the chance. Draco grabbed Demitri’s face and brought it close to his own.

“Demitri, people already know you are here. You are the final part of the peace treaty. We get to keep you in exchange for stopping our war.” He said brushing a strand of hair out of Demitri’s eyes. “Not that we will follow the treaty.” He said bringing his lips inches from the others. Looking into his captives green eyes Draco gave into temptation.

Shocked Demitri felt Draco’s lips against his own. He struggled against the Veela but was no match for Draco. As he was pinned underneath the Veela he felt hands up his shirt. Gasping he let Draco slide his tongue into his mouth and assaulted it.

_He tastes like chocolate cake_ , Draco thought. But not any cake. A cake he had only tasted once in muggle London called Death by Chocolate. _Funny_ , Draco thought. That Demitri tasted like chocolate and smelled like a sharp winter day.

But his fun couldn’t last. There was a clearing of a throat from the door. “Yes? Father.” Draco asked nuzzling the smaller boys neck.

“My Lord would like your presence in his office, Draco.” Lucius said seemingly unfazed by the position his son was in.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute father.” Draco said turning to look at the elder Malfoy. Nodding, the elder Malfoy left.

“I have to go.” Draco said. Giving Demitri one more kiss he got up and walked out of the room. Leaving a rather shaken, magicless boy in his wake.


	9. The Orders Meeting

Dumbledore had called a meeting and the burrow was filling with order members. Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt all came from the ministry. The Golden Trio had slipped out of school for the night. All the others had dropped what they were doing and came as fast as they could. They would find out what the peace treaty was before the rest of Wizarding Britain would.

“What did the ministry decide Ablus?” Molly Weasly, the fiery redheaded matriarch asked into the loud, crowded room. This  caused all of the other conversations to end as the occupants turned their complete attention to the head master.

Looking at each of the occupants in the burrows kitchen he divulged the news.  “There will be a peace treaty with the Dark Lord and the Veela.” To this a murmur broke out, and the golden trio gave each other confused looks. They knew for a fact that the Dark Lord was still planning raids due to the connection that was made between the dark Lord and Neville the day he was resurrected.

“But, professor. The Dark Lord surly won’t give in to the ministry’s demands without some of their own. And the Ministry would never accept the Dark Lords demands.” Granger stated.

“That is where you are wrong my dear,” Dumbledore said. “The deal breaker was that Demitri Black was to go to the Dark Lord and the Veela.”

“Surely the Minister didn’t agree to that!” Tonks cried out. Moody agreed with a nod of his head.

Looking at the young women Dumbledore answered. “He agreed wholeheartedly. Voldemort stated that as it was their fault that Sirius died. And that they should help teach Demitri his place as the Black Lord because of that fact.”

“So you mean that Demitri is the key to the Treaty?” Molly asked.

“Yes.”

“Then we just need to find the boy before they do.” Moody said gruffly. Many of the adults nodded in agreement.

“I would agree with you on that Alastor.” Dumbledore said. “But, sadly. Demitri is already in the Dark Lords Clutches. Severus, did the Dark Lord say anything about who found him?”

“He did not Albus. He does not completely trust me as of yet.” Snape said strengthening his occlumency shields. “But I heard Bellatrix stating that they had raided the Black Town House. The boy may have been there.”

“ I see. Good job m’ boy.” Dumbledore said causing Snape to sneer.

Really, he had to deal with this senile old man on a daily basis. If he hadn’t been ordered by his lord to keep an eye on him and the golden trio he would have left the school years ago. He was not the manipulative old man’s boy. The possessive glint he had gotten when he spoke about Black only strengthened his views. Demitri was better off with his Lord and Draco. At least they would keep him safe and not use him for their own power. 


	10. Insanity is only a tic away

Tic Tok Tic Tok Tic Tok Tic

“Ug”, Demitri said pushing his hands over his ears. Neither Voldemort nor Draco had returned to their bedroom since Lucius called off Draco. And while they were away he had tried everything he could think of to escape from the room. But as the Veela Lord had told him, he couldn’t get out.

After realizing that all attempts of escape were futile Demitri had finally given up. Only for the silence to rattle his nerves and the clock making the only sound. And after hours of sitting in a silent room with only the clock making a sound he was being driven crazy.

_I wouldn’t mind if that damn veela was here right now_ , Demitri thought darkly. . _At least I would be saved from insanity._

 Groaning once more he headed for the bed. Stuffing his head under a pillow he almost missed a laugh. Well, if you could call it a laugh. Taking his head out from under the pillow Demitri looked for the creature that had the audacity to laugh at him. Only to spy a swath of black and deep green scales in a dark corner.

**Poor child** , the snake sarcastically cooed, rapidly uncoiling and moving for the bed. **Can’t deal with a little quite?**

**No. I can’t.** Demitri shot back. **And who are you. Not the great Nagini are you?**

Pausing, the great snake looked at him. **You are a speaker.**

**Yes, I am.** Demitri said before he realized that Sabine was not in the room. **Have you seen a king cobra anywhere?**

**Maybe I have, Maybe I haven’t.** The snake shrugged before slithering onto the bed. **It does not matter to me what lower species of serpents Master has slithering around in his house. As long as they know that he belongs to me. And don’t try to move in on my territory.**

**So you haven’t seen her?** Demitri asked relaxing as the giant snake wrapped around him.Hesitantly laying a hand on the snakes back he began to pet her.

**I never said that.** The snake said shifting. **Right there. Yesssssssssssssssss,** the snake hissed in pleasure. **I may have seen one,** she said after a while. **A little thing.** **Demanding to see her human.**

**Where?**  Demitri asked pausing his petting.

**Keep petting me child!** The snake snapped. **The Great Nagini cannot be expected to answer questions without persuasion.**

**Sorry,** Demitri said instantly petting the great serpent again.

Little did either of them know that the Dark Lord was watching. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, with an unreadable look on his face. _It would seem,_ he thought, _that I will have to have a talk to this Sabine._


	11. Serpents Tounge

“You want to talk to a snake that has already killed two of your men?” Draco asked again, trailing after the Dark Lord. “You do know how stupid that sounds. Right?”

“It would only be stupid if I could not speak the same language.” The Dark Lord said stopping in front of a sealed door.

Behind it was the snake that had been found with Demitri. The snake was highly dangerous and after two of his men had been killed he had had it moved to one of his damp rooms.  As he now knew the snake was named Sabine. And form what he had heard the snake was Demitri’s familiar.

“We could gain information from the snake on Demitri, Draco. Besides after time in the damp room the snake should have cooled down enough.” The Dark Lord stated unlocking the door with a flick of his wrist. Putting his hand on the doorknob he looked back at the worried Veela. “You can stay out here if you like.” With that he went through the door into the dark room.

“Ohh, I’m going to regret this,” Draco said grabbing the doorknob himself and entering.

The room was dim, and held an assortment of chairs, tree branches and rocks. Blinking, Draco’s eyes adapted to the gloom. Standing in front of him was the Dark Lord.  Frowning, Draco walked forward only to be stopped by an angry hiss. Sitting on one of the chairs was the snake. It was coiled in the cloak that had been on the bed next to Demitri the night he was brought to their home.

Holding his breath, Draco heard the Dark Lord speak. **Relax, Sabine.** **We mean you no harm.**

**Liar** , the snake hissed shifting in the chair. **What did you do to Demitri?**

**Demitri is safe, Great Queen. We would like to ask you some questions about him.** The Dark Lord said slowly walking over to the two chairs that sat across from Sabine’s.

**What might that be? You take my human from me and then expect me to answer you?**

**That’s just it Great Queen** , the Dark Lord lips curled, **you are a serpent**. **You cannot tell lies. Nor refuse to answer.**

Blinking her alabaster eyes at him Sabine settled down. **What do you wish to know speaker?**

With a pleased smile on his face he motioned for Draco to come over. Thinking of his next question he asked. **Where did he get you?**

**His father got lost in Egypt and Demitri had to go and save the stupid man. But he nearly got kidnapped instead. He heard me ranting about what I would do to the men who locked me in a basket. So he freed me and I killed the men who were after him in thanks. Ironically they were the same men who had put me in that horrid basket. I have been with him ever since.**

After translating what the snake had said for Draco the dark lord asked, **Was he close to his father?**

**Yes, they both loved each other.  His father taught him how to act like a pureblood from a young age. Though, he only acted like he was not a pureblood when he was at home. Well…. Sometimes.** The Dark Lord tried to get her to say more but she would speak no more on the subject.

**Did Demitri work for the order?**

**No. The crazy man tried to force him to be friends with the golden trio. He even forced his father to house the Order of the Phoenix so that he could get the brats closer to Demitri and his sphere of influence.** Opening up her hood Sabine hissed in anger. **The Old man needs to leave his meddling nose out of my humans’ life!**

“Yes, I agree he does.” The Dark Lord said in English, before leaning forward in his seat. **Now, tell me about Demitri’s love life.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A damp room is one of the rooms of the manor that is like cold storage only for snakes. It is cool enough that a snake can’t move very well, most of the time it is dark and depending on the species of snake can be very moist or very dry. Sabine’s is dry and cool.
> 
> Now please press the little button on the bottom of the page and review.


	12. A Little Too Late

“Neville!  Neville!  NEVILLE!”

“Wa-“ Neville said eyes snapping open. Swiveling in the sweat drenched sheets he spied his two best friends.

“Oi!” Weasly said rubbing his now reddening cheek. “What happened? All of the sudden you were convulsing in your sleep.”

“Did you have a vision?” A night dress wearing Hermione asked.

“Yes, at least I think so.” Neville said rubbing his eyes.

His two friends looked at each other before the red head spoke. “Well what was old moldyshorts doing?”

“That’s just it Ron. I don’t really know what he was doing.” Neville said a hand still pressed to his eye. “The room was dark, but there was an alter I think.”

“Well why don’t you say what you can remember and I will write it down. Don’t worry if you think what you remember is insignificant.” The muggleborn stated while she dug through her magically expanded bag. The two boys looked at each other before shrugging, it was just like her to do such a thing. Finding a piece of parchment, ink and a quill she settled down on the end of his bed.

“Ok….”

Neville scratched his head as he tried to think of anything important in the vision. “As I said the room, at least I think it was a room was dark. And there was an alter? Yes that’s what it had to be. And I think there lines painted onto the floor. I thi- I think they were blood.” Neville said shivering.

“Anything else? Any runes or sacrificial objects like a dagger around the room?” Hermione asked as she looked up from the piece of paper she was using.

“Ummmm….. Yes. I think there were some runes in the room. And something was burning.”

“What did it smell like!? What were the runes? Could you draw them?” Hermione all but ordered him to answer.

“It smelled like old sea food. Actually like that dead mermaid we found in forth year.” Neville said scrunching his nose up at the remembered smell.  

“Mermaid you said” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Why?” Neville asked not liking the tone of her voice.

“Could you draw the runes for me please Neville? I’ll be right back.” She said running out of the room in a mad dash.

Looking over at an equally confused Ron who just shrugged. “You better do as she asked mate.” Ron said before stepping out into the hall to watch for their muggleborn friend.

Quickly drawing a ruff sketch of the runes he finished as Herminie came back into the room with a large book. “Is that all of them?” She asked while quickly flicking through the pages of the tome. Only to stop on a page near the end with an image at the top of it.

“Why?” Neville asked worried now.

“Because the runes you drew with the burned skeleton of a mermaid are used in the Cumhacht Ceangailteacha ritual. “

“The what?” The boys asked together.

“The Cumhacht Ceangailteacha Ritual, also known as the Forbidden Power Binding ritual.  It was created about a thousand years ago in the moors of Ireland.”

“Ok. But why is it so important?” Ron asked.

“It’s different than any other power binding ritual.” Hermione said beginning to draw a diagram. “The use of the runes* ₰ and Ѫ are used in binding a being, in this ritual a wizard to the altar. While the runes ϕ, Ƣ, and ϖ are used to force the persons magic out of their body.  Using the next three runes ϡ, Ϩ, and Ћ forces the wizard’s power into an object that is in on the last rune Ϫ. That one has its own circle. The burning of the mermaid*, a living mermaid, is used as a sacrifice to power the ritual. This one needs two mermaids to be complete,” the muggleborn said finally looking up at the boys and showing them the diagram. “It completely takes away the magic form a being and puts it into an object that only the performer can touch. Plus causing the performer to be able to monitor the thoughts of the one the ritual was used on. It was used by Morgana to bind Merlin’s magic… and I think the Dark Lord just used it on Demitri.” She finished off grimly.

It took a few seconds for the information to sink in the boy’s heads. They may have had their differences with the Slytherin Head Boy but he had always been a powerful force on their side of the war. With this information they all thought the same thing. _What should we tell the headmaster?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The runes in this chapter are not real runes as I had no access to any information on runes or the internet during the time of writing this chapter. The mermaid has to be a brackish water mermaid from off the coast of the Isle of Man, which is a real place off the coast of Britain.
> 
> Also my sister has read WoV up to this point and states that I write Demitri as a young child and had some confusion involving his age. So let me clarify. Demitri is 17 in this story, so is Draco.
> 
> Now that that is all settled please review.


	13. With Work Done its Time to Play

Draco and the Dark Lord spent so much more time outside of their quarters the few days after Demitri had come into their lives that it was seriously freaking out their men.  The stacks of paperwork that both usually refused to do or ignored with fits of passion were now down to thin piles. The rooms they normally never entered had been cleaned and both Lords had begun to test their men on spells, skills and knowledge. More than a few of the second tear Death Eater had been dropped down to first tear. While only one Death Eater (a first tear) became a new member of the inner circle.

If that hadn’t been enough when the Dark Lords did enter their rooms they were out almost as quickly as they could. The Death Eaters gossip mill had begun and over the days the reasons had begun to grow outrageous. But none were as close to the truth as Bellatrix.

“They have that half blood brat in there,” She said to the inner circle one day. “And are letting him stew a bit before they decide to do what they want with him.”

“No way!” Another inner circle death eater said, “Why would they dirty their bed with a filthy half blood like him?”

“It’s true,” Bella said back a crazy grin on her face. “Lucius saw his son seducing the brat when he went to fetch him for our lord. Didn’t you Lucy?”

At this all of them turned to look at the only one who had not given any input into the conversation. Flicking his gaze over his friends and fellow inner circle members he gave a smirk before speaking. “I will nether deny or confirm that Bella.”

Thus causing a minor uproar to be heard.

“What!”

“Lucy!”

At this point the door at the end of the hall opened and one Severus Snape walked through it.

“Have any of you seen the Dark Lord?” He asked.

* * *

 

(At the same time in the dungeons)

Draco moaned as he was pressed into the wall and his growing arousal was rubbed against by an equally hard one.

“You always look so beautiful when your flushed and wanting love,” the Dark Lord said nipping the Veela’s jaw before descending lower down his lovers throat.

“And you always seem to be in to ma-“ Draco stopped his sentence with a gasp as he was roughly thrusted against.

“Hush now; we wouldn’t want your wings to be plucked would we?” The Dark Lord asked before rocking his hips once more into his young lover. Effectively earning a throaty moan from the captive beneath him.

“Fucker,” Draco panted while trying to get as many layers off of the Dark Lord as he could. _The man wears too many fucking layers_ , Draco inwardly cursed. _He’s not cold skinned or cold blooded anymore so I don’t see the reason why he continues to wear so many DAMN LAYERS!_

Continuing to dry hump his young lover the Dark Lord chuckled as he watched the Veela’s thoughts fly over his flushed face. Every time he saw that look it amused him to no end. He would never tell his lover, but he still wore so many layers to see that younger of the two scramble to get them off of him.

After what seemed like hours to the Veela he had finally reached the last layer. Only to be stopped by a set of buttons.  Growling Draco had finally had enough and tore the shirt off of the Dark Lord effectively leaving the Dark Lord topless.

“What’s the hurry?” The Dark Lord murmured against the younger’s ear. Slowly he began to slide his hands down his lover’s clothed chest before bringing them back up again.

“I want you,” Draco whispered.

“I know,” he said moving back, banishing all of the Veela’s clothes a hand ran from his thigh to his shoulder. The Dark Lords lust filled gaze following.

‘I want you inside me,” the Veela said.

Pulling the Dark Lord close he ground himself against the elder man. Causing the elder’s control to snap, pushing the Veela into the wall the Dark Lord thrusted into him. Pinning him violently to the wall with an erection that filled the younger to the brim. Setting a fast violent pace the Dark Lord remembered his first time with the Veela Lord.

_Draco’s nails scraped at his back as he plunged into tight virgin flesh. The inexperienced blond sloppily moved his hips in time to the Dark Lords thrusts. But, only when the exhausted teen’s hands slid weakly from his sweat slicked skin had he emptied himself into the being beneath him._

Coming back to the present the Dark Lord’s mouth latched on to the blond’s throat. One of his hands came up to stroke the blonds member earning another loud moan from the teen. Deftly stroking the teen his thrusts became uneven. Giving one vicious tug to the teens member Draco came closely followed by the Dark Lord.

Panting heavily Draco looked into crimson eyes. “Tha…..That was….” He panted knowing that the man infront of him understood what he was trying to say. Resting his head in the hollow of the Dark Lords neck the Dark Lord just held Draco for a few more minutes resting.

“As much as I would love to stay like this the rest of the day we do have a meeting to go to,” he finally said.

Nodding the Veela reluctantly slipped out of his hold and began to put on his discarded clothing. When they were both dressed they headed out of the dungeons and up to the meeting room. Draco slid his figures into the Dark Lord’s and contently walked next to his lover, while lines form the prophecy find their way into his head. _The Trinity rises once again….Two will find companionship on identical footing… The Trinity complete by the third Lord…._  

_Demitri when will give into what you truly are?_ Draco wonders entering the meeting room to see his father being pestered by the other members of the inner circle.


	14. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demitri has received his inheritance but I will not tell you what it is yet. Draco is also 17 and gained his when he turned 17. Neville gets visions because when the Dark Lord used his blood to bring himself back the connection was made. As for Demitri you will just have to wait and find out. Finally, Sabine is a snake and as much as I would like to have her keep her secrets she as any snake can’t tell lies to a speaker. And the Death Eaters are death eaters. What do you expect?

Rain poured down the covered windows in a violent attack of thunder and lightning. Through the closed curtains the flash of lighting silhouetted a wing backed chair by the roaring fire. With each flash a figure flinched and tried to crush the only other being in the room. Wrapping tightly around the young man until he could not feel his own appendages.

**Nagini** , Demitri hissed, **stop trying to crush me into a pile of broken flesh and bone.**

**I can’t** , the large snake hissed, wrapping tighter around the parslemouth as lightning lit up the room again.

**Why not?** Demitri asked moving one of his numb arms up to his chest to stop the boa from crushing his lungs. **Don’t tell me you are afraid of the lighting.**

**But I am,** the snake said pressing her head into the crook of the teens neck in a very human manner.

There was only the sound of the storm for a few minutes before a amused chuckle began.

**What’s so funny?** Nagini asked annoyance held in her voice toward her perch. **Stop shaking the Great Nagini around child!**

**It’s just,** ha ha ha **, that,** he he he **, that you’re the…** giggle **… the Dark Lords most fearsome serpent. And…** ha ha ha ha **… and your afraid of thunder storms!** Demitri hissed before breaking out into fits of laughter once again.

**I don’t see what’s so funny,** Nagini stated, **Even master is afraid of storms, though he won’t show it very much anymore.**

This caused the teen to laugh even harder, until the door to the room opened in a flourish. The other side of the door was dark, not a soul could be seen. Both the teen and the snake knew something was there, but because they could not see it they both tensed up. Four pairs of eyes peered into the darkness; Demitri debated tiring to escape but then remembered what Draco had said. Settling in to wait out whatever was on the other side of the door he heard quite footsteps enter the room. Then the door closed as if on its own accorded.

“This is a very useful cloak,” a disembodied voice said. It’s rich tone earning a shiver of recognition from the teen.

“I do not know what you speak of Voldemort.” Demitri said looking back over to the fire. He knew it would be no use looking for the Dark Lord well he was under the Potter invisibility cloak.

 “Of course you don’t child. Why would you know of the Potter’s family heirloom? Unless you were given it by your father?” He asked as he reviled himself to the teen.

Said teen was not surprised to see the Dark Lord appear out of no were and continued to stare into the fire. This caused the Dark Lords face to be marred with a frown. He had expected some reaction from the teen but had gained nothing.

“Why are you here?” Demitri finally asked looking over at the elder of the two.

“I can’t walk into my own rooms if I want to?” The Dark Lord asked raising an eyebrow.

“Considering that I’m locked up here? Yes.” The teen retorted.

“Really?  There were many times that you could have gotten away but you didn’t. Is this really a prison?”

“You know just as well as I do that I can’t leave this room.” Demitri shot back.

“Well then if you think like that then I don’t think you should get your present.” The Dark Lord stated. Watching as Nagini curled and twined herself around the black haired teen repeatedly. He knew that it was away for her to relax, she’d done it to him many times when it stormed.

Said teen simply stared at Dark Lord blankly before he asked tonelessly, “You got me a present?”

“If you could call keeping a wild Cobra from dying at the hands of my men and keeping said snake from killing any of said men then yes,” The Dark Lord said as annoyance filled his tone. Sabine had been able to help him quite a bit in learning about his soon to be lover, but had also been a pain when it came to handling. Not even Nagini had been as hard to control.

Demitri’s vibrant eyes snapped up to meet the Dark Lords. There was only one snake he knew the Dark Lord could be speaking about.

“Sabine” Demitri whispered still staring into the gaze of the Dark Lord.

**Yes** , the Dark Lord said in a soft voice. Knowing for a moment he could have used the snake to control Demitri. He had thought of it once, but then decided against it. A lover who did not truly agree to be with you he would not have.

This time Nagini knew for a fact that Demitri had shivered at her master’s voice and vowed to get the two together with the human-bird she was not allowed to eat.

**But since I promised her that she could be with you if she behaved…** _Which she did mostly_ , he left unsaid, **I will give you your present anyways.** Turning to the door the Dark Lord hissed once more.

Seconds later a small snake slithered through the door. Or at least Demitri thought it was a small snake until he saw the subtle markings on the snout. Sabine was 5 feet in length, and he had always seen her as a big snake. _But I suppose being in the same room as a gigantic Boa constrictor will warp my views on size_ , he though as one more snake was added to his pile of reptile skins.

**Sabine! How are you? You weren’t hurt where you?** He asked when she had gotten to his shoulders.

**No child, I was not hurt. And now that I am with you I am very happy.** She said before looking over the large snake that her ‘child’ smelled very much like. **Thank you for your watching my child’s well being,** she hissed **, but will you get your** **Great Hide off of _my_ child?**

**Your child?** Nagini shot back **, you could not even protect this snakeling and as such you forfeited him to me. So it is _you_ who should get off of _my child_!**

**How dare you question m-**

**That is enough Sabine. Nagini, Demitri does not belong to you and is Sabine’s snakeling.** The Dark Lords voice cut through the mad hissing coolly.

**Fine** , Nagini spat slithering down only to wrap herself around the Dark Lord. A very huff sounding hiss came from her as she settled her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Demitri spoke once more to the Dark Lord. This time in English, and his happiness was evident in his tone.

“You’re welcome,” The Dark Lord said back, hiding his pleasure easily as Nagini hissed lowly at the snake now on her Second Humans shoulder. Making her annoyance known through hushed promises of a quick and painful death to the smaller snake.

After a time of murmured hisses between the two friends Demitri turned once again to the Dark Lord. A look of pure mischief in his shadowed green eyes. “Why am I here? And Nagini tells me you are afraid of storms. Who would have guessed that the Greatest Dark Lord, the most feared being in all of Britain was afraid of a little bit of rain and thunder?”

“Why you are here you may find out if you are good. As for storms,” He looked down at Nagini, “That was not for her to tell.”

“So it’s true then?” Demitri pressed a lopsided grin appearing on his face.

“Yes, it is.” The Dark Lord said, “but that does not mean that it is to be broadcasted to everyone.”

“I understand completely,” Demitri said, his grin falling off of his face, “having ones fears used against them is cruel.”

“But yet your father and his friends used Snapes fears against him all the time.”

“I am not my father.” Demitri said once again looking into the Dark Lords gaze, “I do not fear and refuse my blood like he did.”

_No you did not_ , the Dark Lord thought. “So,” he said getting comfortable in his chair. “What can you tell me of Annabelle Hawklie?”

“There’s nothing much to tell…Are you going to ask me about all the people I have been involved with?” Demitri asked as another smile threatened his cool exterior. No one had really cared about his love life or his emotions before. His father would want to know who he was with but didn’t really care why he moved on to the next person, not that he was a whore or anything. For he had never slept with anyone and it was almost sweet, Demitri thought that the Dark Lord would care to know about his ‘love life’ even if it was just so he knew who he would have to hunt down and torture.

 “I see no reason not to,” The Dark Lord said.

 Thus much of the night was spent speaking of lovers, and books. Shortly after 1am the Dark Lord was just finishing off an explanation of the real reason that Hallows eve was celebrated with rituals when he noticed the slumped form of Demitri in the other chair.

Walking over to the teen he pressed a cool figure to the teen’s temple. The child did not even stir as he slipped through their link into the teens mind. The Dark Lord had started to do this after the first night Demitri had been with them. Slipping into the boys mind to see what he was truly thinking he was pleased that he could slip in with little interference at all.

Sighing he picked up the dark haired teen and walked him over to the bed. Setting him down on the soft sheets he ran a hand through the teens dark hair. _Just a little longer_ , he thought, _then the Trinity will be complete._

Walking out of the room Nagini followed, quickly winding her way up her lord’s body **. Master my snakeling shivers when you speak** She said.

The Dark Lord paused and looked back, _Did he?_


	15. Prophecy Revealed

The office was dark. To dark from anyone in the area to believe that someone was actually in the room. But one was there. An old man.

Long forgotten was the warmth of a fire in his freezing rooms. Only a cool clinical look in his usually sparkling unseeing blue eyes. Thoughts of what had gone wrong flouting through his mind at a rapid pace.  

His plan had been perfect.  The prophecy, only a day old, had given him his means to rid the world of the Dark Lord. To bait him into his death. Of course he would have to sacrifice two of his best pawns but it would have been worth it. He would gain control of the Potter and Longbottom vaults. Gain even more control over the wizarding world, and continue his world domination.  But nothing ever goes to plan.

Sighing he looked over at his faithful companion. _What would have happened if I had gained the knowledge of Demitri’s true self earlier? Would he willing be one of my pawns? Not that it matters now_ , he mused. _His powers are sealed and I can do nothing with a child that can even fight. He would have to die for my plans to secede anyways._

A life for the world. It was all for the greater good anyways. All for the protection of his ‘light side’. Not that they really knew what they were fighting for…

But his attention was then directed to the cause of his pawns deaths. The prophecy that had sent the chill of death down his spine at the mention of it. Had he not heard references to it, the Trinity that was fabled to involve Merlin, Morgana, and Mordrid, the Trinity that the pagan goddess was based off. Had he not been told of it by Grindalwald (is that spelled right?) he would had discarded it on sight.

Its just that he couldn’t. The Trinity had always been in the world. In one form or the other it would appear to lead the world in the correct direction. To play out the power struggles that went beyond the simple minds of mere mortals. And it hosts were always the same. The same three souls. The same three beings that were forced to take form as humans each time. But not just three souls, the trinity was much more than that.

Albus had searched relentlessly since that day 18 years ago for anything he could get on the Trinity. The most powerful force in the world. No, the universe. Known to card readers as Justice, Death, and Judgment, the balance of the world in the form of three humans. Only ever seen on the earth once if not twice since it’s creation millennium ago when the being of pure magic walked the earth with its inhabitance. But as much as he searched Albus could only to find scraps to bait him onwards.

He had to stop the Prophecy before it began.

_The Trinity rises once again…Two will find companionship on identical footing…. The Trinity complete by the third Lord…. But if the third is not courted to the others side…..The trinity will fall… and the land will fall to the hand of the Dark Lord…The Trinity rises once again…_

Before the Trinity truly rises once again and beings its wrath down upon the world. For he could not think of a worse thing then the Wrath of a Veela, the Curse of a Dark Lord, and the Eyes of a Slytherin.


	16. Discussions with dark lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • To clear up the last part with the Higgins particle, I made that up. The rest is true up to my knowledge and understanding after some research.

Draco was nervous, he hadn’t gone anywhere close to his (the Dark Lords) rooms since the day that he had kissed Demitri. As such he was not looking forward for the confrontation that was about to happen.

At school Draco had always been drawn to the fellow Slytherin. The cool intelligence that Demitri seemed to possess even while under fire in first year from the seventh years. He knew now that it was the fact that the green eyed boy was a member of the Trinity that had drawn him in to the anti-social child.  But that would never change his mind on Potter.

Finally, walking up to his rooms Draco twittled his thumbs. He didn’t really want to go into his rooms, not with the Unknown variable sequestered inside. He was fine with Tom doing all of the talking when it involved Potter, but as Tom so generously pointed out he would need a relationship with the Third member of the Trinity for them to be able to work together.

_It would just prove to me that you bullied the hat into putting you into Slytherin my Veela, you act to much like a emotional Hufflepuff sometimes._

With Toms words in mind Draco steeled his nerves and pushed open the doors. Stepping inside he opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort only to find the bedroom empty.

There was no sign of the emerald eyed Slytherin anywhere in the bedroom and Draco was beginning to panic. He had turned the whole room upside down looking for the brat but nothing could be found of Potter.

Heart hammering in his chest Draco had finally decided to run and alert tom when he turned around and screamed. Standing right behind him was the missing member of the Trinity.

“What are you doing?” Demitri asked the now hyperventilation Draco.

“WHERE WERE YOU!” Draco all but screamed.

Looking at the Veela quizzically Demitri spoke slowly, “In the bathroom.”

“Oh…” was all Draco could say finally taking in the state of undress Demitri was in.

He had only a towel wrapped around his skinny but defined waist. Water dripped off of his creamy skin in rivets and landed on the ancient rug in an uncaring manner.

If Demitri noticed he was destroying it he did not care. Draco for all of his convictions of up keeping the history of the Manor could not seem to mention this fact either, for he was stuck on the image that a wet Demitri Black made.

His hair, long, black and now curling, casually framed the young man’s face. Blue black highlights were set off by the sunlight that streamed through the open floor to ceiling windows.  His eyes seemed to glow in that same light and set off his sharp cheek bones covered in cream colored skin.

Draco could do nothing but stare. (Sorry the description monster got the better of me)

“Malfoy, I do believe that Cissy taught you that staring was not appropriate behavior for a pureblood.” Demitri spoke coolly to the blond, slipping into the closet when Draco seemed to come around. “What are you doing in here Draco?”  He asked again sliding slacks and a button up shirt on.

“I came to get you,” Draco said once he had remembered how to speak again.

“Get me? What for?”

“To join Tom and myself in the Library, I thought it must get boring sitting in here all day long.”

“Tom?” Demitri asked with narrowed eyes.

Realizing his mistake Draco back peddled. “I mean the Dark Lord, I came to get you to join the Dark Lord and myself in the library.”

“Alright then,” Demitri said filing the name way for later analysis.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until they had nearly reached the library that it struck Demitri that he was free of the same four walls. Feeling elation for the first time since his father’s death Demitri all but smiled a smile that split his face in two.

Just the different texture of the floor on his feet was enough to send his senses whirling. _Yes_ , he thought, _it is good to be out of that room_.

* * *

 

Draco didn’t know what to think as he led the green eyed Slytherin into the library. Demitri would not stop smiling a terrifying smile that sent shivers down his spine. It was the type of smile a cat got when they got the cream, or more to the point the canary.

He only hoped that it meant Demitri was happy with the way things were going.

Too soon for his liking they ended up in the Dark Lords personal area of the lirary. None of his death eaters would be stupid enough to enter the area.

Shifting from his soon to be lover to look at his lover the resemblance took his breath away. Both had refined fetchers, covered with mops of black hair, one highlighted in deep blues, the other with reds. They appeared to be sculpted out of ivory by the gods.

_Now only if I can get them both into my bed_ … Draco thought before coming back to the conversation that had started since he was preoccupied with fantasies of the two men in front of him having sex.

“It’s called string theory,” Demitri said grinning from ear to ear at the look the dark lord was giving him. “look I didn’t name it… String theory is what the muggles use to explain gravity. It means that all mass is made up atoms and the parts of an atom can be broken down to strings of high tension matter. And it is these strings of tension that create the gravity of the atoms through different configurations and thus creates gravity in the world. It’s basically quantum gravity.

 It is believed that there is a constant in Dark matter that is used to weigh all gravity in the universe. But this constant can be changed with black holes which turn it into a one dimensional flat line.”

“Really? Then what is the particle that the muggles say give the world its mass?”  The Dark Lord asked interested in what he was hearing.

“That would be the Higgins Particle. It has no mass, or so I’m told. It supposedly has no spin, electrical charge, or color change, it decays into other particles almost instantly and is highly unstable.” At this Demitri’s grin turned sharkish. “It gives everything else mass in the universe and *in a large enough quantity with a black hole we could end the world.”

“Now that I can respect.” The Dark Lord said pouring wine for the three of them.

_Soon_ both the Dark Lord and Draco thought, _Soon we will be whole_.


End file.
